


Everything

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Love, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running into an old flame is offputting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Title:** Everything  
 **Pairing:** Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Prompt:** 3\. Strangers  
 **Word Count:** 264  
 **Summary:** Running into an old flame is offputting.   
**Warnings:** none  
 **Notes:** Written for [ 3\. Strangers](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/5285.html) on 100quills for my Ron Weasley table

Everything

It's funny how life works out. I mean, it is probably the way it is supposed to be and everything, but that doesn't make it any less weird. One day, a person means the world to you. He is the one you go to bed dreaming of, and you can't keep your eyes off of him during the day. Granted, they are 16 year old eyes and 16 year old dreams. But at the time, they mean the world to you.

Everything. 

And it will be _forever_. It is an overused word, but at 16, you can't imagine an amount of time less than forever. I will love him forever. We will live happily forever after. Forever means a lot at 16. 

Everything.

Then you fast forward forever 10 years, and there he is on the street, wife beside him and sprogs gathered about his legs, and he's just that guy you used to know. You pass him with a polite wave, and you see jam on the smallest one's hands and do a quick sidestep to avoid a stain. He apologises and the recognition crosses his face for a quick moment. He knows you, but at the time you are not sure he can place exactly how he knows you. There is no remembrance in his eyes, and despite how long it has been that stings a little. You should never forget your first love. He's found his forever, and it's not you. You're little more than strangers now.

He's someone else's everything and 16 was a very long time ago, indeed.


End file.
